Naturally Unnatural
by Red Hooded Angel
Summary: "Flipping the page, I continued reading the manga, before realizing that the world is spinning, purple mist lingered around me and it felt as if I was being drifted away to another world..." Kaname/OC. Slightly AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My Lovelies~! *Curtsey* I'm back! I hope all of you are doing well~**

**This fic is dedicated to Sayuri Lilia. I hope you like it, Sayuri! I know this is supposed to be your birthday fic but since I am a procrastinator, I just posted it today! And your birthday is like what, May? Gosh I'm so sorry for procrastinating x_x  
><strong>

**So, without further ado, PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I walked into the library as fast as my legs could bring me, ignoring all the icy glares around me. I was lucky enough today it's only glares. Usually people would stick papers with unpleasant nicknames on my back. Once, I walked around the school with the word "Slut" sticking on my back.<p>

I merely spoke out my opinion, if you asked me why was I constantly bullied. I knew my classmates were only using me because of my parents' wealth. I was tired of forcing smiles in front of them, so I told them that they're all fake and cowards and that they could never be my real friends. They labeled me as a bitchsince then.

I pushed the door handle slowly; trying not to make a lot of creaking sounds and slowly took a peek. 'Thank god it's empty as usual' I thought. I headed to my usual spot, a secluded seat beside the eighth shelf in the library.

There was a stack of book on the table. I approached the seat and saw the title of the book, 'Vampire Knight'.

"Looks like it's a manga" I mumbled as I scan the pages. "Wow. There are a lot of another volumes, too. Who would leave their manga books in the library?" I asked myself, confused.

"Great. I'm not feeling like eating lunch anyway." I muttered, playing with a strand of my curly raven hair as I began reading the manga.

**~0~0~0~0~**

"This Kaname guy is really hot, even though he's definitely a masochist" I mumbled to myself, "and Yuuki looks cuter with him, not Zero."

"Wow. And he had a really complicated past too."

I pushed my glasses to the bridge of my nose and flipped the page, continuing reading the story. But suddenly, I began to feel dizzy. 'Is it just me or the world is spinning' I thought as I narrowed my eyes. The next thing I knew there was a purple mist lingered around me and I shut my eyes, feeling like I drifted away to another world

****~0~0~0~0~**  
><strong>

I squirmed as I felt sunlight began to enter my room. 'Funny' I thought, 'I didn't remember having a bed as comfortable as this'.I got up and rubbed my eyes groggily, letting out a heavy sigh as I slowly opened my eyes. I jolted as I realized that I was in a completely strange room.

The room was fashionably large, decorated with pastel colored floral wallpapers and filled with antique wooden furniture. The bed was also large, king-sized, completed with valance that matched the linen. 'This room looks an awful lot like those rooms in Victorian era' I thought absently.

I got out of the bed, approaching the dressing table beside the window. I gaped as I saw my reflection in the mirror. "What on earth am I wearing?" I said bringing up both my hands to cover my mouth.

I was wearing a sheer pink nightgown, with few ruffles at the bottom. "Well, at least it's cute" I mumbled. 'I felt that that there's something missing though' I thought. 'Ooh, right. My glasses' I sighed.

"Wait" I said to myself. "I can see clearly even without glasses!" I exclaimed, clasping my hands in front of my chest. Smiling, I straightened the hem of my nightgown

I jumped a little when I heard the sound of the door creaking. I immediately turned my head to see who the intruder was. The door was opened, revealing my intruder, a tall and handsome man with shoulder-length brown hair.

"So you're awake," he said as he took a step forward.

"Wh-who are you? Is this your room? Why am I even here?" I stammered, hypnotized by his wine-colored orbs. I started to feel that this man looked familiar.

He merely frowned. But then he slowly approached me. I didn't know what happen but I didn't feel afraid, at all. I didn't even back away. He closed the gap between us, hugging me, draping his arms tightly around my body, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"It seems like you haven't recovered from the fever, _Sayuri_" he remarked.

'Wait, what? How did he know my name?' I thought.

Then it hit me. Chocolate-brown hair, crimson red eyes, He's Kaname! Yes. That KanameKuranhottie from Vampire Knight!

"Kaname," I uttered, His name felt funny rolling from my tongue.

"Ah, I see. You've remembered me." he said as he kissed my hair. I could hear the sound of him inhaling.

"Um.." came my awkward reply.

"You shouldn't have picked up that stray cat in the rain. It made you really sick" he tightened his embrace. "If you were more ill than this, I would never forgive myself," he stated.

I raised my eyebrow as he uttered the words, bewildered why would he not forgive himself while I was the one who made myself sick, but I didn't say a word.

"You should rest. I have some business to do. I'll see you later at dinner" he said, gently letting go of me.

With that he walked away, closing the door with a soft thud, leaving me standing erect and agape.

****~0~0~0~0~**  
><strong>

"Damn this corset and puffy skirt" I muttered under my breath. As much as I liked wearing heels and actually felt comfy in them, I never liked wearing corset. Wearing corset was so much torture.

It was pouring heavily outside, and I was strolling around the manor. "Man if my house was as big as this, I could get lost in my own house" I mumbled as I continued to walk down the hall, wondering things, lost in my own thoughts.

'Kaname said that he'll see me later at dinner and it's almost dinner' 'Is this really happening?' 'What if this is merely a dream?'

I stopped my pace when I saw something from the window. Moving the curtain a bit to the left to get a better view, I looked down. I saw Kaname standing in the rain, it seemed like he's looking up into the sky.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "He could get sick"

I sprinted to the front door. I was worried about him. I knew he's a vampire with the ability to resist cold and all, but at that time, I just was.

I walked out of the door, slowly stepping forward, letting the rain soaked me and sent chill to my bones.

He turned his body to face me. He didn't say anything. He just stared at me.

"You really are a masochist, aren't you?" I blurted out, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Sayuri…"

"Go inside. You will catch a cold if you keep standing in the rain." I said as I grabbed his wrist, dragging him inside the manor with me.

I dragged him to the bathroom. Darn, even the bathroom was big. 'Gee. My whole room can fit in this' I thought.

"Now dry yourself, or else you'll get sick," I uttered.

He stayed still, acting like he didn't hear the words I just said.

I clicked my tongue. "Fine. I'll do it for you." I said as I took the towel from the bathtub. "You surely like to punish yourself, don't you?"

I walked towards him, and slowly unbuttoned his maroon shirt and then tossing it to the floor. I wrapped the towel carefully around him, making sure that the fabric absorbed every drops of water on his body and kept him warm.

"Would you kneel a little? So I can dry your hair too?" I asked him politely. But instead of kneeling, he rested his head on my shoulder.

I was about to push him away when suddenly, "Don't move. Stay like this for a minute" he said, I could hear a soft growl emanating from his chest.

I tentatively ran my hand through his wet brown locks. Oh, how I wish I could stay like this forever.

I felt his head moved to the junction between my neck and shoulder. I heard him inhaling.

"Sayuri…" he whispered to me, ever so softly. His voice was velvety.

"Yes…" I replied, my eyes fluttered shut.

"Would you let me drink your blood?" he whispered again, this time slightly nipping my earlobe.

I hesitated at first, before finally saying "Yes…". My lips slightly parted.

His lips explored my neck and collarbones. "You do know what would happen if I bite you, do you not?" he uttered, every words against my blazing skin.

"Yes…"

The word barely left my mouth when I felt his fangs plunged into my neck. I tilted my head, giving him better access. My eyes were still shut and I could hear the sound of him gulping my blood, enjoying it as it went down his throat.

I felt him pulled away from my neck and I immediately felt cold air hit my exposed neck. I could feel the warm liquid trickling down my neck.

As I fluttered my eyes open, I saw him, with remnants of my blood at the corner of his lips, staring at me with a sad expression, before I watched him did the unexpected, _biting his own wrist_.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, my voice raised. "It's going to hurt".

And then he kissed me. I was surprised and taken aback. He sucked at my bottom lip, forcing his way in, forcing me to swallow the coopery-tasted liquid, _his blood_.

I stiffened at first, but I melted in his arm instantly. It's like his embrace was the safest place in the world. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my tongue danced sensually with his as we fought for dominance.

He tasted of blood and tangy, but I could taste sweetness in his kiss, too. The sweetness that made me crave for more of those intoxicating kisses…

"Sayuri" he said my name in his velvety voice after we parted from our kiss, his hands were still on my shoulder.

"Hm.." I answered. My lips curved in a smile, and my eyes were still shut from the kiss.

"I love you" he whispered to me so gently.

My eyes fluttered open and the next thing happened is the world spinning, and that ominous purple mist surrounded me again.

**~0~0~0~0~**

"Hey! Wake up. School's over already" Okay, That voice sounded an awful lot like…

"The school janitor!" I yelped, almost fell out of my chair. 'Of course, it was just a dream' I sighed at the thought.

"Yep. That's me. Now shoo. I won't be able to clean the school library if you're still here,"

"School's over?"

"Yes. Go now. You're really getting on my nerve girl!" grunted the old man.

Without waiting, I immediately made my way to the library door. Messing with the school janitor only got you into more trouble, anyway.

'School's over already, which means I've slept in the library for 3 periods. Probably because I skipped lunch' I thought as I walked to my locker, making a mental note not to skip lunch anymore.

I opened my locker, gathering my things and put it into my backpack haphazardly. There were no more students at school and I didn't like being in the school alone.

I looked at the small mirror I hang inside my locker door as I smiled, combing my raven hair with my hand, starting to tie my hair in a ponytail.

"Hmm, nice and tidy ponytail. Alright, time to go home" I mumbled.

I turned my gaze away from the mirror to take my backpack. 'Wait, I thought I saw something there…'

I gasped at what I saw. I raised my trembling fingers to the side of my neck to feel them. They were still there; a punctured wound and a bite-mark.

_Kaname's bite-mark_.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, So that's it! YAY or NAY? Flames and critiques are always welcomed *_*<strong>

**But do leave a review, okay? ;) I LOVE reviews! Ooh! And if you want to request story for any occasion, just tell me. I'd be very happy to do so (Though it will probably ended up procrastinated like this *****cough*****).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah~! HELLO AGAIN MY LOVELIES! I finally updated!**

**To be honest, this story was actually meant to be a one-shot, but since An Anon by the name _Youandme_ and _Winged Element_ are intrigued, and some people are already subscribing -_-, I make this a multiple chapters story instead!**  
><strong>I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes or grammar errors here I finished this at 4 in the morning so yeaah...<strong>  
><strong>PLEASE ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared at the ceiling as I lay on my bed, absentmindedly tracing my fingers along the crescent-like wound. 'If it was merely a dream, then how come I still have this punctured wound?' I thought.<p>

"Weird" I mumbled, running my hand through my raven locks. "If it was real, I'm supposed to be a vampire and have already started a rampage in this town" I sniggered.

'And yet here I am, still perfectly human, still eating human food, and feel no thirst for blood at all.'

"Might as well be some random bug's bite." I said to myself before letting the sound of owls' hooting and rustling leaves lulled me to sleep.

**~0~0~0~0~**

"Sayuri….Sayuri…" I heard a faint male voice calling out my name.

I groggily opened my eyes as I slowly got up, stretching my arms above my head as far as possible.

"Ah, you're finally awake, Sayuri dear."

I startled and backed away when I heard the voice, but immediately relaxed upon seeing those captivating wine-colored orbs.

"Kaname" I smiled as I uttered _his_ name. I saw him wearing that wary expression again.

"What happened to me?" I shrugged as I realized that I was in the bed where I woke up earlier.

"You collapsed, after I bit you" he said, turning his gaze away from me. It seemed that he was ashamed.

"I did?" I shrugged.

There was a pregnant pause between us and he still didn't bother to look at me.

"Aren't I supposed to change or something?" I broke the silence.

"Yes, you are. But you're lucky you didn't have to feel it, because you collapsed." He uttered, this time looking intently into my hazel eyes.

"Hah! I'm always luck…" the word suddenly stuck in the back of my throat. I felt like my throat burned, dried. And I felt thirsty, really thirsty.

I gaped as I felt the sensation of my own throat burning, and I found myself looking at Kaname's neck as if it was supper.

I could see the red substance flowing at a constant rhythm through his vein. It's like his skin was transparent!

"You're thirsty," he stated.

"Um, yeah. I'll get the water myself" I told him, my voice raspy.

"No.." he said, pulling my hand just when I was about to get out of the bed.

I raised my eyebrow, shooting him with the confused look.

"Drink from me" He uttered, leaning in to me.

Oh my God! He's practically offering me his blood! The oh-so-delicious blood of a pureblood!

"I cannot…" I choked out. His face was dangerously close to mine.

I really wanted to politely reject but found myself couldn't as he moved closer and closer and closer. I had this sudden urge to jump at him, bite him hard and suck whatever substance was there under his pale white, smooth skin.

"You will not disobey me." He said to me, in a higher tone. And I instantly felt that I was cast by a magic spell, a spell that made me draw an awful lot closer to him.

I cried in pain as I felt my fangs lengthening out of sudden and my head and my hand moved against my will. I rested my hands on his shoulder while my head slowly leaned into his long, slender neck.

I closed my eyes as I felt my slips inched closer and closer to his neck before licking his neck, getting a taste of what his blood might feel like. I opened my mouth and then slowly plunged my fangs into his neck, abruptly drawing his blood and swallowed the red substance as I moved my hands from his shoulder and buried them in his hair instead, grabbing a fistful of it as I sucked more of his blood.

"That's right. Take as much as you want" I heard him saying the words to me softly.

I took one last gulp of his blood before feeling the pleasurable sensation of it as it went down my throat. His blood tasted like a mixture of sour and sweet, just like his intoxicating kiss. His blood tasted like the finest strawberry and the best chocolate cake with a faint hint of vanilla mixed together. His blood was, oh I'd be damned, _addicting_.

I finally pulled away and licked the remnants of blood that trickled down his neck before wiping away the dried remnants of blood on my lips with my thumb. My hair tousled, my breath uneven. Oh God! What kind of beast had I become?

"Sayuri, you always do things hastily" he chuckled, his lips formed a small genuine smile.

His smile faded as his eyes bored completely into mine. He started to stroke my hair and I shut my eyes, feeling his hand moving and stroked my cheek lovingly, before rubbing his thumb against my chin.

The next sensation I felt was not his hand against my face or his hair tickled my neck but his lips against my lips. He grabbed me gently by the chin and then kissed me sweetly, his other hand traced soothing circles on my back. I kissed him back and tentatively encircled my arms around his neck.

The kiss was not like before, not passionate, not with tongue. It was more like a first kiss, innocent and yet meaningful.

It took only one kiss and I immediately knew I was in bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! THAT'S IT!<strong>  
><strong>This a little bit short and <strong>I also think that Kaname is slightly OOC :s well, I apologize for that..<strong>  
>Oh! and That was meant to be a cliffhanger ending, but I simply failed -_- <strong>

**REVIEWS PLEASE? FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AND CRITICISMS ARE APPRECIATED.**


	3. Chapter 3

I stood near the window, staring idly at the water droplets as they traced the windowpane slowly. I sighed, I always loved the sound of the rain. It somehow soothed me, made my mind more peaceful. Not the thunder though, I hated thunder. It always broke the serenity whenever I tried to peacefully hear the music of the rain.

"Something the matter, Sayuri?" I heard his velvety voice as I felt two pair of arms slithered around my waist.

"Nothing. I just like listening to it"

"Listening to what?"

"The sound of the rain. It's peaceful" I said, inhaling his scent.

His scent was much stronger to me now since I've turned into a vampire, a monster, a beast that took human form, like _him_.

Everything was stronger and clearer to my senses now. All colors seemed to be sharper. I could smell practically everything in the room, I could smell the air, those lilies in the vase on the table near the door, the scent of the linen, the paper. I could even hear that tiny sound of ants' legs scratching the window surface whenever I saw a colony of them edged on the window frame.

"Hmm.." I heard him mumbled, "It is peaceful" he said as he rested his chin on my head.

"You know, sometimes I thought it is merely a dream" I said to him, absentmindedly.

"How so, pray tell." he uttered as he kissed my hair.

"I don't know. Sometimes I felt like I woke up in another dimension and then there's this purple mist and I don't even know which one is the reality anymore."

"Really?" he said as he stroked my hair.

"Yeah" I said as I turned around to face him, which was a big mistake, because I was immediately drowned in those wine colored orbs.

"Does this look like a dream to you?" he leaned in closer to me.

His lips were merely inches away from mine, and I could feel his hot breath against my skin. Our faces were so close and he looked at me solemnly as if he was trying to count my eyelashes.

I was holding my breath but my eyes were drooped and my lips slightly parted. He leaned in to me ever so slowly and…He kissed me on the cheek instead!

"Sleep well, Sayuri" he said to me before he kissed the top of my head and walked away.

**~0~0~0~0~**

"It was weird." I mumbled to myself as I stared at the ceiling whilst twisting a strand of my raven black hair.

"If this is just a dream, how can I keep coming back to same setting over and over again?" I grunted.

'Should've paid more attention in Psychology class when the teacher was explaining about memory and dream.' I sighed at the thought, before I shut my eyes and dreamt of that lingering purple mist again.

**~0~0~0~0~**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping.

I rubbed my eyes groggily before reaching for my glasses on the bedside table.

I took in my surroundings. 'Reality a.k.a this lame-and-boring world again,' I sighed at the thought. Damn you alarm clock. Why couldn't you ring like two more hours longer? So I could stay in Kaname's world longer?

I got up from the bed and proceeded to the bathroom to prepare to go to school.

And I saw that the punctured wound was still there. I brought my hand to my neck to felt it. 'Funny' I thought. In my dream, I recalled having this wound healed already since I had been turned into a vampire.

After putting on my school uniform, I grabbed my backpack before bidding my parents goodbye, called for my driver and got into the car, pondering about those dreams along the way.

**~0~0~0~0~**

I walked down the school corridor aimlessly, still wondering about the weird dream, and….

**CRASH!**

"Oh Gosh, I'm sorry" I said as I helped my victim collecting his books. "I've always been this clumsy, just so you know"

"Nah, it's okay." He said after he let out a half-hearted laugh.

"Ah, I see. You're the new student"

"How do you know?"

"Of course, no student would bring textbooks as many as you if they only have 4 to 5 subjects on average" I said, finally looking up to him.

"Yup. My name's Ken, by the way" he stretched his hand and gave me a toothy grin.

"Sayuri" I said as I shook his hand. He had the brownest eyes I've ever seen. His lips were pouty. His light brown hair was ruffled and I noticed that he didn't even button his jacket.

"So which class are you heading to?"

"Biology" I answered expressionlessly.

"Cool! Me too."

"You might not want to befriend me after this. I am the crazy bitch around here. Everybody labels me weird. People might not want to be near you if you are seen talking to me." I continued, solemnly looking into his chocolate orbs.

"Well, I don't care what those people think" he said. "I dealt with a lot of weirdos in the past so I'm sure I can handle it" he continued before flashing me his crooked-smile.

I smirked. I've never met anybody who cares too less about what people think. This boy surely had some weird guts in him.

"If you say so"

**~0~0~0~0~**

Ken was surprisingly a very down-to-earth person, and a nice person to talk to. We had so many things in common, way _too_ many than I thought it would be. We liked listening to the same music, reading the same book, played the piano and highly disliked roaches. The differences were probably he was more excelled in sports while I couldn't do sports, at all! Ooh, and I just knew that he's actually afraid of clowns, which was so like me. Clowns were just creepy. I was surprised to see other students were still talking to him even though he befriended me, probably because of his looks. He sure was cute, and he really was an outgoing person. I was also flattered because he would choose to sit with me at lunch and even turned down the invitation of a literally the most popular group in school to sit with them. He really was something.

"So you're saying, you're having this dream where you keep coming back to the same setting and having encounters with the same person multiple times?" he asked before shoving a spoonful of his bento into his mouth.

"Yup."

"And in your dream you are also a vampire?"

"Yup." I said as I sipped my drink.

"Huh, that's weird" he mumbled, resting his elbows on the table.

I merely shrugged. I was confused when I saw his face lighted up and after that he was looking for something in his backpack.

"Here" he offered me the thing while grinning.

I raised an eyebrow. "You bring a dream catcher, to school?" I snorted.

"Hey! I thought it would be a great decoration for my locker!" he said, pouting. "My grandma gave it to me. It is believed to chase nightmares away, y'know." He continued, before shoving a spoonful of his bento into his mouth afterward.

I traced my fingers carefully along the small circle, admiring the colorful feathers and how the light blue stones were attached to the string in the middle of the small circle.

'Maybe it would chase bad dreams away after all' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>HI THERE LOVELIES! I'M BACK! Sorry for the incredibly long update! T_T School is eating me! Glad I finished all my projects! But I still have exams in like 2 days though...<strong>  
><strong>I was really sorry. You guys waited long for a new chapter and yet this chapter is only like 1000 words long -_- but at least I updated. Teehee~!<strong>

**So What do you think of the chapter? Good? Bad? Horrible? **  
><strong>And how do you like Ken? :D He sure seems fun to be with, doesn't he? ^^<strong>

**REVIEW! CRITICISMS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


End file.
